


Promises To Keep

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU (Movies), Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, One Shot, Reveal, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Carol show their true feelings. Ok, I saw the movie and they definitely needed more scenes together to flesh out those simmering emotions. This one shot was my take on what should have happened at least a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Magazine%20scans/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagepromisestokeep.jpg)   


_Promises to Keep_

_Carol's apartment after the rescue:_

After setting her down inside her apartment, things became awkward between them just like in the bar the other night.

Carol was the first to speak. "You can take off your mask now …" She frowned and wondered what to call him. "What is your new superhero name by the way?" She couldn't help asking her life-long friend.

"Just … Hal," he replied.

"Just Hal?" she replied chuckling. "Surely, you can come up something better than that? I mean, look at you," she pointed to his outfit which was shining back at her.

Hal decided to remove it if it was making her uncomfortable. He touched the ring and he was standing there in his jeans and shirt like everything was fine between them but it wasn't. He came closer. "Carol I know I should have told you about all of this, but the past few days have been like a whirlwind."

She couldn't imagine what had happened to him. An alien had given him the ring and a new destiny that she could see, but where did that leave her and their on and off again relationship? She didn't know what to think or to say to him now. "Would you like some coffee?" She looked down at herself. "I should probably change; I'll be right back," she rambled then went to her bedroom to change without looking back.

Hal wasn't sure what to do, so he went to make the coffee. "Need any help!" He called teasing her a little.

"I'm fine, Hal," she replied but the zipper was not cooperating. "Stupid zipper," she mumbled.

Her back was to him as he approached her. "Here, let me help you," he said startling her.

"Hal, what are you doing?" Carol asked but held still as he unzipped her dress.

Hal couldn't resist her. Her skin was flawless and it called out for him to touch her and so he did. He lightly ran his fingers down her back like a whisper. "Carol, I don't know what will happen but just know … you won't be left behind. I'll always be here for you. I'll always care about you."

Carol's eyes filled with tears at those statements. She felt the same way about him. He had almost died the other day. He was reckless, cocky, a playboy, far too handsome for his own good, but she did care, maybe more than she should. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was standing directly in front of her. He wiped her tear away.

She leaned into his hand but then sanity returned. "Oh, Hal, what am I going to do about you?"

He smiled. "Let's just take it one day at a time?"

Carol wasn't sure if she could live her life that way, but it was a start. She didn't know the future and neither did Hal, but if she continued living in the future and what could happen, she realized she would be missing out on what was standing right in front of her. She reached up and touched his cheek then her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It had been so long for both of them. They had been barely out of their teens when they had fallen in love and the affair had lasted for years. They truly cared for each other and now those feelings were coming back to the surface. Was it because of his new found superhero status or had it always been there? Hal didn't know, but he cherished these moments with her. This was all they had for now and it was so much more than he could have hoped for.

All too soon, they found themselves naked and in each other's arms holding and caressing each other as if it would have to last a long time.

"I've missed you so much," Carol managed to say between kisses.

"I've missed you too," Hal said then he rolled her to her back and rained kissed across the cheek to her ear then down her throat.

Carol arched her back waiting for him to love her like she needed to be loved, but only by him, only Hal could love her. He was her only lover, had been her only lover. She had to have him. "Hal, please, I need you now!" She exclaimed hungry for him.

"In due time, in due time, we have all night," he whispered as he kissed and stroked her breasts taking a perk nipple into his mouth and rolling it over his lips and tongue with a precision that made her gasp with the sensation. Carol realized how much he needed her and she needed him too. His mouth closed over hers then. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. Carol knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as she gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

That word, coupled with her tugging motion on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her body. Making love to Carol was as natural as breathing to him as his body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Carol's head on his chest and their legs entwined. She had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened.

Carol finally found her voice. "Wow, something is different about you," she smiled when she felt his chest rumbling.

"I haven't changed, maybe it is the suit and my new abilities that have changed us?"

She leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm learning here too. I don't know what residual effects the suit may have left on me."

"Hmmm, you may have a point. Maybe you should see someone about that. I don't want you to be hurt by all of this, Hal. I'm worried about you."

He touched her cheek. "I'll be fine, as long as I have you, I'll be fine."

Then it hit her and she was terrified for him. "Please be careful Hal, promise me?"

He rolled her to her back and kissed her hard loving the taste of her, the feel of her. He could do anything, take care of any enemy, as long as she believed in him and was there for him, everything would be alright. He came up for air after a few moments. "I promise," he finally replied.

She smiled and touched his lips. "One more promise?"

Oh, no, what now, he wondered. "What is it?"

"It's nothing you haven't promised me before, if you would just remember it? I'll give you ten seconds to remember," she said and counted down. "10, 9, 8 …"

"Wait a minute, only ten seconds?" He asked as he wracked his brain trying to remember all the many, many promises he had made and broken. "Humm …" He wasn't coming up with any answers.

Carol continued to count down as she rolled her eyes. "7, 6, 5 …4, 3, 2, 1," she finished counting and waited. "Well?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't remember."

"Calling me honey isn't going to help your cause," she replied and tried to leave the bed.

He grabbed her arm. "Carol wait, I know what it is," he said and smiled.

"You do?" Carol couldn't believe it. "Go on."

He pulled her down next to him, kissed her again and then he smiled knowing he had the right answer. "As I recall, when we were on a date, a long weekend date and it was the first time for both of us. Should I continue?" He stroked her hair.

She should have known he would remember his promise. "I'm listening."

"I knew even then what flying meant to you, and I promised never to stand in the way of your dream. And have I ever? You're a very special lady, Ms. Ferris, and I … I adore you," he admitted as he kissed her again.

She kissed him back and smiled when he pulled back. "You're the one whose special Hal; I have a feeling that one day people will look up at you and say what an amazing man he is, and kids will be proud to know what you stand for and what you believe in, and I'll be right there with them.

Hal was truly moved by her speech as he pulled her close, then the ring started to flash and he knew he had to leave. He kissed her briefly. "I'll see you later, Carol."

"Goodbye, Hal."

He left the bed, took a quick shower, put on his clothes and then he held up the ring and he was in the suit. He smiled at her glowing eyes and he had to kiss her just once more. He then shot out the balcony doors.

Carol grabbed the sheet and put it around her as she watched him fly off into the sky. "Wow," she murmured, leaned her head against the balcony door and prayed he would be alright and return as soon as he could.

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: Man, I can only hope there's a second movie so they can explore their relationship further. But of course predicting what DC will do with the character is anyone's guess. *sigh* I would also love to write more about these two. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love.


End file.
